Corações Roubados
by Isa.C
Summary: Não sei bem como chegamos aqui, mas estávamos aqui. Havíamos vindo de mais uma noitada e também não sei bem o porquê, mas resolvi dar um ultimato nele e agora estávamos sentados no sofá da minha sala nos encarando. Eu esperando por uma resposta sua.


**Corações Roubados.**

**Vídeo da música no youtube: **.com/watch?v=_3r_0PZK96g

"_Existe aqui uma mulher, uma bruxa, uma princesa, uma diva. Que beleza! Escolha o que quiser!"_

Ele me olhava intensamente nos olhos. Aquelas duas esmeraldas queimavam dentro de mim e o silêncio estava instalado entre nós.

- Vamos, Edward. Diga. Faça. – disse aborrecida.

Não sei bem como chegamos aqui, mas estávamos aqui. Havíamos vindo de mais uma noitada e também não sei bem o porquê, mas resolvi dar um ultimato nele e agora estávamos sentados no sofá da minha sala nos encarando. Eu esperando por uma resposta sua.

Não, nós não namorávamos. Não, nós não éramos casados. Talvez nem mesmo fossemos um casal com algum relacionamento.

Conheci Edward Cullen há um mês no aniversário de uma amiga minha e, com a ajuda de alguns copos a mais de vodka, acabamos tendo uma noite louca de amor.

Não, eu não estava grávida.

Acho que a situação em que nos encontramos é o resultado do meu coração mole e da minha carência constante. _Eu havia me apaixonado por ele._ E o pior de tudo era que tudo o que eu menos queria na minha vida era isso.

Eu sou uma mulher temperamental, sem paciência e que não agüenta mais ter o lindo moço dos olhos verdes apenas por algumas noites de sua insignificante vida.

"_Mas ande logo, vá de pressa! Não se atreva a pensar muito. O meu universo ainda depressa quem não sabe o que quer."_

- Fale de uma vez! Ou você assume algo mais sério comigo ou a gente nunca mais se vê. – essa idéia doeu, mas era a verdade.

- Você realmente quer isso, Bella? – disse com a sua voz aveludada.

- O quê? Ficar longe de você? – NÃO!

- Não. Um relacionamento sério comigo. – ele estava brincando com a minha cara? Não, eu não quero! Eu só estou me humilhando aqui na sua frente porque eu acho divertido!

- Óbvio, Edward! – revirei os olhos e me encostei no sofá.

- Sabe, isso não tem graça... – começou beijando o meu pescoço. Droga! Eu nem conseguia falar assim! Para quem não queria se envolver com ninguém o meu coração está bem perdido.

- Como assim? – tentei falar com a voz entrecortada.

- Você sempre tem que dar o primeiro passo... – reclamou, porém a sua voz era suave e os seus lábios brincavam com o lóbulo da minha orelha.

E o idiota do meu coração já estava pulando do peito! Ai como eu sou besta! Ou melhor: como Edward Cullen é detestavelmente apaixonante!!

"_Meu coração eu pus no bolso, mas apareceu um moço que tirou ele dali. Não, isso não é engraçado. Um coração assim roubado bate muito acelerado!"_

- Edward... O que você está tentando fazer? – o afastei de mim com dificuldade.

- Tentando seduzir você. – respondeu simplesmente.

- Como? – pedi incrédula. Eu já estava completamente seduzida por ele! E há tempos!

- Eu quero te mostrar Bella que tudo o que eu mais quero é você.

Senti o estúpido órgão chamado coração dar uma volta. E de novo eu estava cedendo...

Mas também! Que sorriso, que olhos, que boca...

O seu corpo já estava completamente sobre o meu e minhas mãos automaticamente voaram para os seus cabelos. Edward trilhava beijos do meu pescoço até o lóbulo de minha orelha, dando pequenas mordidinhas no local.

"_Devolve,moço! Devolve,moço! O meu coração para o bolso!"_

Quando fui colar as nossas bocas ele se afastou. Fiquei parada no mesmo lugar com uma cara de boba.

- Edward... – falei baixo e confusa.

- Shhh... – colocou os dedos em meus lábios. – Não fale nada, por favor.

Obedeci. Me ajeitei no sofá e fiquei sentada de frente para ele observando o meu moço dos olhos verdes pegando algo no bolso de sua calça.

- Eu iria fazer isso no final dessa noite, mas como você resolveu tocar no assunto eu vou ter que improvisar mesmo. – abriu a caixinha de veludo azul escuro que tinha pego de seu bolso e me mostrou a linda pulseira prata com um coração de cristal como pingente. – É para você.

Fiquei sem palavras. A jóia era a coisa mais linda que eu já havia visto na vida. Era perfeita.

- Eu estou te dando o meu coração, Bella. – declarou enquanto prendia a corrente no meu pulso. – E é sem devoluções, mocinha. – sorriu o meu sorriso torto.

Só então fui perceber que tinha lágrimas de emoção nos olhos. Edward Cullen estava se declarando para mim. _Eu tinha o coração do moço dos olhos verdes._

- Eu não pensaria em devolver. Nunca. – sorri e senti ele limpar as lágrimas insistentes.

- Eu te amo e espero poder dizer isso por todo o resto da minha vida. Pode fazer apenas um mês que tudo começou, mas... Você é uma parte irrecusável de mim. E obrigada por isso.

Eu envolvi meus braços em seu pescoço em um abraço forte.

- O meu coração já é mais do que seu, Edward. – disse sentindo o seu cheiro. – _E muito obrigada por não devolvê-lo._

Nos afastamos o suficiente para um beijo cheio de ternura. E depois? Bem... Depois _muitos _outros beijos vieram... Só que não eram tão ternos assim.

**Oii! Olha eu de novo!**

**Ando com umas idéias repentinas enquanto escuto músicas, então... **

**Essa foi inspirada na música "Devolve,moço!" da Ana Cañas.**

**Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Beijos**

**Isa**


End file.
